big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)
Note:' The only people allowed to edit this are Meme_Machine, Gollum, BiggerNate91, TemmieGamer, DarkLight, Nate Clone, 7o'clock, Lord Nour, 0a1s2d3f4g5h', and anyone who knows how to make a story plot continue and not lose focus. If other editors edit this their information will be deleted. This is supposed to be a more intriguing, less funny, and more adventurous story. Remember to STAY IN ORDER. Do not take CONTROL OF THIS STORY. ''' '''Order # Nate Clone # BiggerNate91 # Meme_Machine # Anyone else who wants to go after us Part 1 Chapter 1 - Joe Moraliste It was a fine evening and Joe Moraliste was walking down the street. He enjoyed these walks, as they made him forget about his problems at school and home. While he had great grades, he was constantly bullied, and he couldn't go to his parents for help, because they were already worried about monetary issues. He felt they didn't need anything else to worry about. As he rounded the corner, he suddenly came face-to-face with Eric Carson, his arch-nemesis. From the evil glint in his eye, Joe could tell that this was not the ideal situation to be in, especially with no one else on this block. "You still got your lunch money? It doesn't look like you spent it," Eric said, jabbing Joe in the ribs. Joe staggered back a step, and shook his head. "No, I spent it of course. Let me by." Joe tried to push past Eric, but Eric blocked the way. "Not so fast," he said. Then he glanced around quickly, and then whispered to Joe, "We need to talk somewhere where no one will hear us. It is very important." Joe was intrigued, but wary. what could Eric possibly want to tell him? "Okay, what is it?" Joe asked. Eric leaned in, close to Joe's ear. "I've got a secret," said Eric. The suspense was killing Joe. "Here goes," started Eric. SpPpPPPbBBBbbbbbTTtTttTTtT! Eric had spat in Joe's ear. "Ha, catch you later dicknugget," he chuckled. Joe was miserable. And appalled at Eric's stupid insult. Not because it was directed at him, but because it was stupid in general. Dicknugget?' ''thought Joe, '''Real clever.' '' He cleaned the spit out of his ear. When he got home, he had walked in on his mother and father arguing. They would often yell at each other. Usually it was about their marriage. Other times, it was about his dad's gambling problem. Dick Moraliste was addicted to gambling. Every time he earned money, he lost it all at the casino. His wife, Joe's mother (ugg had a Hev1 moment there), Celia Moraliste was no better. She was a terrible wife who would cheat on her husband with other men. Joe was distraught. Joe was distressed. Joe was sick and tired of this crap. His family was falling apart, he was getting bullied and he STILL HAD SPIT IN HIS EAR DAMMIT. What had his life come to? Joe left the house and went to an alleyway to contemplate his current situation. Suddenly, a strange boy about his age with weird spiky hair walked through the alley. He noticed that this person had a name tag on his shoe that said ¨#2¨. ¨What're you doing in my alley?¨ He said angrily as he cracked his knuckles. ¨Well...um..I needed...¨ Joe spluttered. The boy laughed and then put his hand on Joe's shoulder. ¨Don't worry dude.¨ He said. ¨I'm just messing with you!¨ Joe breathed a sigh of relief. His voice was calm, a little high pitched, and had a bit of a goofy accent. ¨Wh-What's you name?¨ Joe said. ¨Nathan Von Wright #2¨ He said. ¨But you can just call me Nate. Yours?¨ ¨Joe Moraliste.¨ Joe said. Nate noticed the saliva dripping out of his left ear. ¨Wet willie, huh?¨ he said. ¨Yeah¨ said Joe. ¨Stupid bully.¨ Nate stuck his index finger in the saliva-filled ear, twisted it around, and went in as deep as possible. Joe was surprised to see that his clogged ear was now completely clean when Nate took his finger out. ¨Thanks.¨ He said, smiling for the first time that day. ¨No problem.¨ Nate said. ¨You should get home. It's getting pretty late.¨ ¨Mom and Dad won't even notice that I'm gone.¨ Joe said, a bit angrily. ¨Why?¨ Nate asked. Joe told Nate how his family was falling apart and how he was the school punching bag. Nate never told him to stop talking. He just listened. This was the kid of friend Joe would need. ¨FINALLY!¨ Joe thought. ¨Someone to talk to!¨ After a bit of talk about Joe's family, Nate saw that he was eyeing the tag. ¨I know, I know.¨ He said. ¨It's weird.¨ ¨How did you get it?¨ Joe said. ¨Well....¨ Nate said ¨I was a perfectly normal kid like you. But then a evil spirit casted a curse on everyone on my planet so I would die in 3 days. My friends worked together to defeat the evil spirit before 3 days passed. We emerged victorious, and the spirit fled in terror. But I died shortly after the battle due to wounds from it.¨ ¨But....If you died, how are you-¨ ¨Keep listening.¨ Nate continued. ¨I'm not done. My friends took my DNA and created a clone of myself. But the evil spirit cursed me to never leave this dimension unless I had someone with me that wasn't cursed. But all of my friends have broke up. If I could go through, I could get my friends and defeat the evildoer.¨ ¨Well....¨ Joe said slowly. ¨I could help!¨ ¨Thank you SO MUCH!¨ Nate said, giving him a hug. ¨But how do we leave this dimension?¨ asked Joe. ¨Leave that to me¨ He took out a strange gun, shot it at a wall and a rift opened. Joe was amazed. ¨C'mon!¨ Nate said. Then, they jumped through, starting their adventure. Chapter 2 - Mythical Moutain ¨We can't defeat this spirit with just the 2 of us!¨ Nate said, as they were going through the portal. ¨We'll have to find some of my old friends. First stop is Mythical Mountain.¨ The duo landed on the base of a mountain next to a statue of a very majestic human-like chicken. ¨4 of my friends reside here.¨ Nate said, looking at the statue. ¨The king chicken, Link, a heroic leader during the war, Gollum, a time wizard, Seven, & a funny jokester, Temmie. This chicken you see right here is Link, he was the one who built this place.¨ Slowly Nate walked over to the chicken. Confidently, he said the words: "Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight car." Immediately after that, the chicken statue raised it's head and let out an echoing, "Cokledoodle doo!" Then a hidden door in the mountain opened. They walked in. Nate took a strange glowing cube out of his pocket, which he stuffed in Joe's ear. ¨WHAT WAS THAT FOR?¨ Joe asked angrily. ¨Link speaks chicken¨ Nate said. ¨That translator cube will let you hear all 10 billion languages in English!¨ Joe went from angered to amazed in a heartbeat! They eventually found the throne room, where The same chicken on the statue was sitting on the throne. ¨WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CHAMBERS??¨ The chicken roared. The chicken saw his old friend Nate Clone and glided and gave him a big hug. ¨Good to see you too buddy!¨ Nate said smiling. Link looked at Joe and said ¨And who might this boy be?¨ ¨I-I'm Joe Moraliste¨ he said, shuddering. ¨Now, Now, there's no need to be afraid.¨ Link said with a smile. ¨I'm just a king human-chicken who can breathe fire!¨ ¨Anyway...¨ Nate said, getting back on topic. ¨Link, do you know where Gollum, Seven, and Temmie are?¨ ¨Of course!¨ assured Link. ¨Follow me!¨ As the trio walked out of the hidden passageway, Link led Joe & Nate to a cave with a sign next to it. '''Leave! And Never Come Back! ....Unless you have preciouses! ¨This is Gollum's cav-er-house!¨ Nate told Joe. The trio walked in and saw the interior of Gollum's apartment. It was a huge mess with comics, pens and pictures of Daisy Ridley strewn across the floor. Gollum was busy writing a nasty sign to put at the front of his house but was startled to see that some people had disobeyed the previous sign! "CAn'T YoU SEe i'M BUsY?!" yelled Gollum. "Gee whiz," said Joe "Who's this cu-" "That, is Gollum," interrupted Link. "We're not 100% what he does to help but we need comic relief." Joe's jaw dropped. THAT was Gollum? He imagined him to be manly and super cool and instead he was just some loser with a Brodie helmet. But at least he had a six pack! That's pretty manly! "What do you need me for?" asked a disgruntled Gollum. "We're putting together a team," said Link. Gollum's interest was piqued and decided, what the hell, why not go along. "ONWARD!" yelled Gollum as epic music played. Next stop, was Temmie Gamer, better known as MEME SQUAD. They found him in the cleaning section of the supermarket buying some bleach and dish washing pods to make one dope cocktail. "Mmm, that drink looks delicious", Gollum said as his mouth watered. "Nate, are you sure you want to talk to Meme Squad, y'know, after what happened last time?" Link said, uncertain." "Yeah, i'm sure, I think he's gotten over that by now. Hi Meme Squ..." "Go die." Meme Squad said angrily. They paused a bit, unsure what to say next. "What do you want?" said Meme Squad in a mad tone. "Wait... Link? Nate Clone? I haven't seen you guys in a while. Sorry about the edgy outburst. I still have't gotten over getting banned from the GC club." "No kidding." said Link. "So do we have everybody?" asked Joe. "Almost," said Nate. "Last is Seven, and I just contacted one more guest. He should be here any-" Suddenly, the wall exploded, and Joe jumped back. Stepping out of the smoking hole in the wall was a kid who looked a lot like Nate, but he had dark blue skin and white spiky hair. It was almost like his colors were opposite. He was also wearing some serious power armor. "BIG!" yelled Meme Squad. "What did we tell you about exploding walls? You're gonna get me kicked out of the supermarket! "Sorry, Temmie," said the kid. His voice sounded exactly like Nate as well. He looked at Joe. "Are you new?" Joe just stared. "Yeah, he's new," said Nate. "Joe, this is BiggerNate, but we just call him Big. He's our heavy hitter." Joe studied his armor. It concealed an arm cannon, feet jets, wrist blades, a zero point energy gauntlet, and a force field generator. "Nice to have you on board," said Big, shaking Joe's hand. "We're gonna need all the help we can get." As everyone walked out of the supermarket, they saw a strange black hole in the sky. ¨PLEASE tell me that hole thingy is one of yours!¨ Joe said, scared. ¨Oh no...¨ Said Link. ¨That's.....¨ ¨THE DARKNESS!!¨ Nate, Link, Temmie, Gollum & Big all shouted at the same time. ¨I thought we DESTROYED IT during the war!!¨ Big said. Joe was confused & terrified. The hole began to suck everyone and everything up on Mythical Mountain. ¨Joe Moraliste¨ The Darkness roared. ¨I HAVE COME FOR YOU!!!¨ The darkness prepared to kill Joe and his team. Right when it was about to kill Joe, Time seemed to stop. Joe and his friends could still move, but everyone & everything around them was frozen. ¨Wha--What happened¨ said a confused Temmie. Suddenly a blast of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, they saw the last fighter they needed here....Seven. Walking towards them from the remnants of the smoke was a strange humanoid robed person with a swirling clock where his face should have been. The clock was now stuck at 7 o'clock. "What do you need me for?" the thing asked. The words seemed to be being sucked into his face rather than being projected from it. Joe pointed to the frozen void. ¨Ummmm.....to stop that?¨ Joe said. ¨I see.¨ Seven said. ¨Ahhhh...What the heck! I've got nothing better to do. I'm in!¨ ¨Okay, We have everyone here.¨ Nate assured everyone. ¨Big, you have your ship, right?¨ ¨Of course!¨ Big said. ¨I'll get it over here.¨ He hit a button on his suit. A few seconds later, A big blue and white spaceship landed next to them. ¨Hop in!¨ Big said. Inside there was a 4-seat cockpit, a ladder leading to a turret below, 2 escape pods, space suits hanging up on the wall, and a gravity machine. In the back of the ship there was some beds, couches, tables, a kitchen, and a TV. ¨Very nice¨ Joe said, sitting in one of the cockpit seats. ¨Thanks!¨ Big said. They flew away from the planet. Then Seven unfreezed time when they got further away from The Darkness. ¨My poor kingdom!¨ sobbed Link. Suddenly, the ship stopped moving. ¨Oh kriff, we're stuck in a tractor beam!¨ Big said. They we're being pulled into a UFO of sorts. When it ship stopped moving. some kind of alien came in the ship. "My name is 0a1s2d3f4g5h," said the alien. The others erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?!" said 0a1s2d3f4g5h "Your name!" said Tem. "It's worse than Logan Paul!" "Shut up!" 0a1s2d3f4g5h replied angrily. "Hey, hold on a minute," said Joe, looking out the window into the airlock. "This is a really nice ship!" "Hey, thanks," said 0a1s2d3f4g5h. "I built it entirely myself." "Very impressive," replied Joe. "You know, you could be a really good asset to us. We're going to stop an evil entity. Want to come?" "Actually, that's why I got you guys here. I heard your plans to defeat the spirit, and I wanted to join. That spirit was the cause of the destruction of my homeworld. I will be your newest asset." "Great to have you on board..." Nate started, then started snickering. "...'Zeroay?' Can I call you Zeroay?" Zeroay grumbled. Big spoke up. "We'll use Zeroay's ship as our main ship. We'll evacuate to mine if we need to. So let's get-" Suddenly an explosion rocked Zeroay's ship. Big looked out the window. A fighter squadron was converging on the UFO. "Oh kriff, he found me." "Um, who?" asked Joe nervously. "My nemesis," Big replied, turning back to the group. He loaded and cocked his arm cannon. "Dorian Domanex." Zeroay led everyone to his cockpit. ¨Big, Nate & Gollum, you guys use the turret." He instructed. ¨Seven, stop time when we need it, and Joe you can--¨ Suddenly, the screen on Zeroay's cockpit showed a figure wearing a black and red jumpsuit, and a helmet with a visor concealing his eyes. ¨Well, well, WELL!! if it isn't my old pal BiggerNate!¨ The figure laughed. ¨Dorian Domanex.¨ Big said through gritted teeth. ¨What failing plan will you tell me about today?!¨ ¨Well it's--HEY!¨ Dorian shouted. ¨It's not a FAILING PLAN!! When have any of my plans FAILED!!¨ Big tapped his wrist communicator, activating a holo-document that said ¨Dorian's Fails¨ He turned the hologram to show many tally marks on the screen. ¨About 2,456,342 times.¨ Big said with a smug grin. Before Dorian could reply. The Darkness appeared. ¨Yeah....Mayyyyyybe I should've kept time frozen.¨ Seven said nervously. The Darkness began to suck up Zeroay's ship, but not Dorian's squadron. ¨Darkness, Get'em!¨ shouted Dorian. ¨Wait...DORIAN is controlling the Darkness?¨ Joe said. ¨Quick, to my ship!¨ Big said. They ran back to the airlock and flew away from the ship and the Darkness. ¨THERE IS NO ESCAPE, JOE!!¨ The Darkness yelled. Zeroay's ship got sucked up just as they got away. Then, Dorian shot a laser at Big's ship. It hit it! ¨Generator badly damaged¨ the computer on the ship said. Joe spotted a nearby planet. ¨Big! Let's land over there!¨ ¨Good idea, Joe!¨ said Big. ¨I think can hold her steady!¨ Evanually, the ship crashed on a beach on the planet. Chapter 3 - Stranded When Joe came to, he found that he had already been dragged out of Big's ship. He sat up slowly, putting a hand to his aching head. Off to his right, he saw the smoldering remains of Big's ship. "It needs serious repairs," Big was saying to Zeroay. "Let's hope there is still someplace to get parts on this planet. Until we get them, we are stranded." Joe stood up and walked over to Nate, who was going through the supplies that were still usable. "You're up!" he said as Joe approached. "Yea," Joe answered, and then gestured to the ship. "Looks like we're stuck here for awhile. Any idea where we are?" Nate shook his head. "I don't, but Zeroay says he's been here once or twice. He says he knows a guy who can help us." "Only problem is," Gollum said, "Zeroay said he lives on the other side of the planet. We are probably going to die here." "Must you always be the pessimist?" Nate said. But then Nate turned back to Joe. "Gollum is right, it is on the other side of the planet. Zeroay and Big are working on a plan". Temmie,wearing one of the space suits crawled out of the smoking ship as they were talking. ¨I found some stuff!¨ He said as he took his helmet off. He had found some fresh fruit, some leftover fuel for the ship and a toolbox full of futuristic power tools. ¨Nice!¨ Big said as he patted Temmie on the back. ¨With these tools, I could fix the ship by tomorrow!! While I fix the ship, can some of you go look for some supplies?¨ They decided on a plan. Nate, Joe, Gollum, & Seven would go and look for firewood and some more food, while Big, Temmie, Zeroay, & Link would stay back and fix up the ship. The 4 friends left the group and began walking through the jungle. Joe spotted a tree with ripe, yellow bananas growing on it. His stomach rumbled, realizing the last time he ate was a Butterfinger at a vending machine back at his school. ¨Man those look good.¨ Gollum said as his mouth watered. ¨I'll climb up and get some.¨ Gollum grabbed a bunch of bananas and threw them down. Joe unpeeled one and tried to take a bite. But the banana some how grew and arm and slapped Joe. The banana then repeeled itself and reattached to the bunch of other bananas. Then the banana grew eyes and a mouth and spoke! "Who dares to try and eat me!" Joe leaped back in shock and exclaimed, "What is this!" "You insult me, insolent earthling! You plucked me out of that tree, and tried to EAT me! Do you eat other humans on your planet?" "Take it easy", Nate said. "TAKE IT EASY! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS! PEOPLE MISTAKE US FOR BANANAS, AND THEN THEY MURDER US BY THE MILLIONS! I feel it. everytime when one of use dies accross the cosmos, I feel their pain. And now you come to our homeworld and seek to destroy that to, OUTRAGEOUS! "Were sorry we came, Seven said, we'll leave you alone." "NO! I've had enough of you people. It's time you died. Suddenly all the bananas started jumping out of the trees. Then they all started to join toghether until ther was one giant bananas compossed of the smaller bananas. "Die, Scum," The giant banana said as he started to raise his fott to squash them. Joe's life flashed befor his eyes. Just yesterday, he was dealing with bullies. Now it was giant bananas. He cowered in fear as he watched the foot go down. "ZA WARUDO!!" All of a sudden, a man came flying on a jungle rope. He jumped off it and stepped in the way of the banana and the crew. "If you're going to try to kill these people consider me in the fight!", the unknown man said, and then drew out a sword. It looked very sharp and had a green glow. The giant banana hesitated for a split second, giving the man time to attack. But he was too slow; the giant banana struck the sword out of his hands and knocked him down. Sweating, Joe knew he had to something. He leaped for the sword, a couple feet away, and grabbed it. It was very heavy. He spinned the sword around while his eyes were closed. He stopped swinging and opened his eyes, to see that he had cut off the giant banana's legs! The stranger got back up and ran over to Joe. ¨Nice skills.¨ The man said. ¨Now, let me finish him!¨ He handed back his sword and he leaped up very high in the air. ¨Hey banana!¨ He shouted. ¨You like banana splits? CAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO GET ONE!!¨ He whizzed down at the speed of a fireball. He held his sword out and slashed it at just the right time. When he did this, the banana blew up, splattering yellow goop everywhere...Including Joe and his friends. After everyone lick the goop of their faces, they ran to the remains of the banana to see if the stranger was alright. He emerged from the banana and shook off the goop. ¨Thanks for helping me back there.¨ The stranger said to Joe. ¨I would've been dead meat on a stick if you didn't come in.¨ ¨No problem.¨ Joe said, trying to sound heroic. ¨And you are.....¨ Nate asked. ¨Me?¨ He said. He took off his hood to reveal a green frog-like creature with big, bulgy eyes. He put on some cool-looking sunglasses while he was talking. ¨Why I'm a Mean Green Meme Machine!¨ Joe and his friends were confused. ¨I'm 1/3 man, 1/3, machine, and 1/3 meme!¨ He added. ¨Nice to meetcha!¨ Gollum said. ¨You wouldn't happen to know someone named Zeroay, wouldn't you? ¨Who?¨ Meme Machine asked. ¨Oh, right.¨ Nate chuckled. ¨He means 0a1s2d3f4g5h.¨ ¨Oh, yeah!¨ He said, smiling. ¨He's one of my best buds! But how do you know him?¨ ¨We're trying to stop a evil spirit from taking over the universe.¨ Seven explained ¨But we crashed on this planet and he says you can help us fix our ship.¨ ¨You BET I can help!¨ He replied with glee. ¨Bring me there!¨ So Joe, Nate, Seven, & Gollum led M&M(Meme Machine) to the beach where the rest of the group was. Chapter 4 - Recruitment Meanwhile, in the Prime Dimension, Eric Carson had returned home. He was grinning at his wet willie prank he gave that wimp Joe Moraliste. He knew he could always get away with that sort of thing. After all, he lived for preying on the weak and wimpy. He chuckled to himself as he clicked on the TV. But something weird happened. Instead of displaying a TV channel, it displayed a figure, one that looked like it was made out of red energy. "What the heck? What's going on?" Eric said. The figure suddenly spoke. "Eric Carson. We finally meet." Eric was uneasy. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" The figure continued. "You may call me The Sayer. And as for how I know you, I've been watching you for a long time, especially what you've done to the one called Moraliste." "Joe? What do you want with that dicknugget?" "He is currently helping an old enemy of mine, Nathan Von Wright. I will not allow him to beat me a second time. I already have the anomaly called the Darkness, and evil warlord Dorian Domanex on my side. I just need somebody to combat Moraliste." Eric thought about this request. "What's in it for me?" "I will give you a great amount of power, enough to destroy anyone who crosses you. When I have destroyed Von Wright, I will turn Moraliste over to you," The Sayer replied. Eric grinned. This seemed like a pretty good deal. Power AND a chance to teach Joe Moraliste an even bigger lesson. "I'm in," he said. "I thought so," replied The Sayer. Suddenly, the TV screen opened up and a portal appeared in Eric Carson's living room. Eric was stunned. "Come through this interdimensional portal, Eric Carson, and start your new journey. One serving this universe's new lord and master." Eric cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this." And Eric Carson walked through the portal into The Sayer's dimension. When Eric walked through, he was in a room with a very dark atmosphere. There was nearly no light in the room and he heard creepy noises. Suddenly, many red lights lit up the room. The light's were a path to a door. He opened the door to see a throne with the same lighting with the same dark creature on the TV was sitting on it. There were also many other people surrounding the throne. They were all wearing hoods, hiding their faces. ¨Ah...¨ The Sayer said. ¨Eric Carson.¨ He reached out his hand and Eric shook it. For some reason, it was very satisfying. ¨Pleased to meetcha Mr. Sayer¨ Eric said, still shaking it's hand. He showed it's face. It was nothing Eric had never seen before. It's face was made of the same red energy he saw on his TV screen, and it vaguely resembles a bald man with a beard. ¨These are my accomplices.¨ The Sayer said. ¨They will train you and help you as you go along.¨ They all said hello, still hooded. ¨Now....¨ Eric said ¨About Kicking Dicknugget McStupidPants' Butt..¨ ¨Ah, of course¨ The Sayer said. ¨Boosted, bring him to the armory.¨ One of the hooded men stood up. ¨Follow me! Follow me! Follow me!¨ he shouted over and over. Eric didn't like this guy already. The next room was nearly identical to the throne room, with the same minimal lightening. Only difference was that this room had walls lined with weapons. "You'll need one of these!" Boosted said, handing Eric some kind of gun. "What is it?" Eric said, turning it over in his hands. "It's a spammer spammer spammer!" Boosted shouted, "It produces idiotic phrases over and over again. It drives people mad. It is our most basic weapon." Eric wasn't impressed. He wanted to shred Joe, not just annoy him. As if reading his thoughts, Boosted said, "Here is what you will use after you fire the spammer!" Boosted handed Eric a arm cannon, some power armor, a pair of rocket boots, a paralyzer, and a disintegrator. ¨Now THIS is more like it!¨ Putting all the armor on, he looked like he was ready for battle. Suddenly a alarm rang. Boosted and Eric ran back to the throne room. ¨Moraliste and Von Wright have been spotted leaving the planet of Magrathea. They are somewhere in this galaxy.¨ The Sayer said. ¨Cool! My first mission!¨ Eric said with a evil grin. Boosted, Eric, Dorian, and a few others went to an airlock and flew a ship away from the castle.....and out of the Darkness. ¨The Darkness will only affect who it desires to affect.¨ One hooded person explained. "Now...To go and find Moraliste!" They began searching for him. Chapter 5 - The Moraliste Fury Meanwhile, With the help of M&M, they had fixed up Big's ship. ¨The only downside is that we only have 1 day worth of fuel left!¨ Big said. ¨Maybe another planet nearby has a gas station or something.¨ M&M said, optimistically.¨ ¨Well gas station nearby or not,¨ Nate said. ¨we'll need to use this fuel wisely.¨ Everyone got in and flew away from Magrathea. ¨Uh oh...¨ Joe said. ¨LOOK OUT!!¨ Big had just dodged a disintegrator blast. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks, man!¨ Big said. ¨But where did that disintegrator blast come from? Then they saw where it came from...Eric. The ship slowly moved towards Big's ship. Suddenly, the screen on the ship showed Dorian, Eric, and some of the other hooded people. ¨You may have made it past my Evil Mighty Bananas.¨ Dorian said. ¨But you're no match for our newest recruit!¨ He pointed to Eric. Everyone was confused. ¨I've never seen that guy before.¨ said Gollum. As soon as Joe noticed Eric, he became enraged.... "Fire." Joe growled. Big looked at Joe. "Why? What's going-" "I SAID FIRE!!!!" Joe screamed. Big fell out of his seat in surprise. Joe took the seat and pressed the fire button. Hard. Big's ship unleashed a torrent of lasers. "Evasive maneuvers!" screamed a hooded figure. Dorian immediately steered the ship out of the way. "I swear, if you get away..." Joe said through gritted teeth. He hit accelerate. "Stop! We need to conserve the fuel!" Nate shouted. "YOU shut up!!" Joe suddenly yelled. Everyone was stunned. What was happening to Joe? Big managed to get a look at Joe's rage-filled face. His normally blue eyes now glowed bright red. Joe let out a battle cry as he opened fire again. He wasn't going to let his nemesis get away. Not on his life. "Joe, enough!" Nate cried. Everyone charged toward him. "I said BACK OFF!!!" Joe screamed. Suddenly, everyone was blown off their feet. When everybody looked up, a yellow energy field was surrounding the pilot's chair. Joe had powers. And his rage had brought them out. In the Sayer shuttle, Eric got into the turret. "We're not just going to run away like this! It's time to fight back!" He aimed at Big's ship. "That tantrum of yours will be your undoing." He was already starting to sound like the Sayer. He opened fire. His shot nearly tore off a wing. "Critical damage imminent," Big's computer droned. Joe just kept on going. "We need to do something! Joe's gonna lead us to our deaths!" Gollum cried. "But what can we do?" asked Nate. "This," sad Seven. He slowed down time so that the Sayer shuttle and Joe was affected. "Break through the energy shield," said Seven. Link weakened it with his fire breath, and Big finished it off with his wrist blades. Nate grabbed Joe and pushed him to the back of the cockpit. Seven then started time back up. "What?! NO!!" Joe yelled. He tried to get back to the pilot's seat, but Gollum and Zeroay held him back. "Shields up!" said Big. "I'm using our last hyperspace jump!" The ship jumped to hyperspace. In the Sayer shuttle, Dorain commanded, "Track them." Joe broke out of Gollum and Zeroay's grip. "How could you do that? I had him!" Big was in his face. "How could YOU do THAT? What the heck were you thinking?" "Joe, we could have died..." started Nate. "Yeah, and Eric Carson could have escaped. I've had to endure his torment for years and years and now you take my chance to get back at him away from me?!" "That's not what we do," said Big. "I've been fighting Dorian Domanex for a long time, but I'm not one to destroy him." "You think I care about your problems?" Joe snapped. Big was taken aback. Everyone was. "Why did I ever think I could trust you?!" Joe yelled. He stormed into the barracks and sealed the door behind him. Everyone just stared at the door stunned. At that moment, the ship came out of hyperspace. The computer reported. "Destination reached. Arrived at The Ice Planet Zythar." The ship headed towards on a big blue ringed planet. They landed in a snowy field in the middle of a blizzard. The computer let out a loud ¨DING DING!!¨ ¨Alert.¨ It said. ¨12 hours of battery life remaining.¨ ¨We should go find supplies.¨ Temmie suggested. ¨Good idea.¨ said Big. They all put winter coats on and walked out of the ship. Nate decided to stay back in case the gang got lost. ¨Just call me on your phone if you don't know where you are.¨ Nate instructed. ¨But what about Joe?¨ said M&M. They looked at a window in the barracks and saw Joe, crying into a pillow. Joe saw that they were eying him and closed the blinds. ¨I'll deal with him.¨ said Nate. ¨I need to make sure he's okay.¨ Everyone left and the ship door closed. Nate slowly walked to door and knocked..... When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and walked in. "Are you okay?" Nate asked. Joe lifted his tear-streaked face. "I don't know what just happened. My eyes land on Eric Carson and all of a sudden I'm flipping out. What's happened to me?" "I don't know, Joe," Nate admitted. "I'm just as surprised as you are." "It was just seeing Eric on the enemy side that made something inside snap. And then I'm raging. And let's not get into the matter of that yellow shield..." "I wanted to talk to you about that." Nate sat next to Joe. "I've seen that kind of powers before. They're the same powers that the evil spirit, The Sayer, has. I think you've had this power for a long time, they have just been laying dormant. But your rage fit brought them out." "What does that mean?" "It means that you'er going to have to learn to control these powers without letting your anger take over," Nate explained. Joe processed Nate's words. He could do that. Couldn't he? This was just one incident. Even if it happened again, his friends would have his back. "Eric Carson is the bully, right?" asked Nate. "The wet willie guy?" "That's him," replied Joe. "I'm glad you stopped me before I destroyed him." "Anytime," Nate said. Just then, the computer's alert sounded. "Enemy starcraft inbound," it reported. "They must have tracked us through lightspeed!" exclaimed Nate. They looked out the window. The Sayer shuttle landed a few metres away from Big's ship. "If we arm ourselves, maybe we can hold them off long enough to let the guys get back," said Nate. "No, I want to try something," replied Joe. "I want to see if I can get control of my powers." Joe stepped out into the snow. It was freezing, but that didn't matter. It was time for his first battle. Eric Carson stepped out of the Sayer shuttle. "Hey, dicknugget. Loved the tantrum." Joe kept his cool. He wasn't going to let Eric's words get to him. "And I loved the idea that you have to get help from an evil spirit to pick on me." Eric's eyes narrowed. "I'll make you eat those words!" Joe readied himself. He saw that Eric was as heavily armed as Big was. But he held his ground. "C'MERE, DICKNUGGET!" Eric yelled. He charged at Joe. Joe waited for the right moment... and... In a flash, he unleashed another shield. Eric was blasted off his feet. Joe looked down at him. "I'm not afraid of you." "You will be," Eric growled. He ran at Joe. Joe ran at him. And the battle began. Chapter 6 - The First Battle Eric looked at Joe as they were running towards each other. He looked similar to how he did when he activated his powers earlier, but he looked even MORE powerful this time. His dark red eyes were now a bright yellow, matching Joe's powers. He was also levitating about 2 feet in the air. Joe's hand somehow morphed into an arm cannon similar to Big's or Eric's. It shot out an energy missile which hit Eric in the stomach. He got knocked right into his ship. HARD. They could see a hole in the ship and they heard the ship's smoke alarms go off. Nate could hear the ship's generator saying; ¨Generator severly damaged.¨ The ship was now smoking. Everyone who was in Eric's ship got out. ¨You just broke our RIDE RIDE RIDE!!¨ Booted repeated angrily as he helped Eric get up. ¨Now we'll finish you!¨ said another hooded figure. They all took off their cloaks to reveal their faces.....and also revealing that they were just as armed as Eric was. They cornered Joe near Big's ship. Nate knew he couldn't just stand in the ship, watching his friend get destroyed. He put a winter coat on and walked out of the ship. ¨HEY DUM DUMS!!¨ He shouted. Everyone turned to Nate. He pulled a glowing blue bar out of the back of his shirt. Everyone expect Joe laughed at him. ¨THAT'S YOUR WEAPON?!!¨ Dorian said. ¨I've seen RUBBER DUCKIES that look more intimidating!¨ Suddenly, the bar grew a glowing blue stick of energy on top of it. He threw the it at them. Everyone ducked. The bar then went clean THROUGH the destroyed ship, cutting it in half. It came back to Nate's hand as if it were a boomerang. Once again, Joe was amazed. While the villains were shocked, he grew many fists and punched them all, knocking them about 10 feet back. He went next to Nate. ¨With my Plasma Sword and your awesome powers,¨ Nate said. ¨We'll cut these guys to BITS!!¨ Eric and his friends got up. ¨They're still outnumbered!¨ Eric said. ¨LET'S GET EM!!¨ Now the battle TRULY BEGAN. Meanwhile, Big's party was searching through the snowy terrain. Gollum was at the end of his tether. "There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser!" "Are you gonna help or are you gonna just keep quoting movie lines?" snapped Temmie. "Said the guy quoting Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle," replied Gollum. "That wasn't a quote!" Suddenly, Seven stopped. Everyone turned to look at him. "Joe and Nate are in trouble. They are under attack from The Sayer's forces." "What?" Big cried. "We gotta go help them!" "But how do we get back to them in time?" asked M&M. "Like this," said Seven. He slammed his time staff on the ground, and everyone was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, they were standing in the middle of the battlefield. "I always wondered how you did that," said Big. "Glad you guys are here!" said Nate. "Joe's gotten ahold of his powers. Let's get this on!" They joined the battle. Big faced off against Dorian Domanex. Zeroay extended Doc Ock tentacles from his armor. Seven teleported in front of enemy fighters and clocked them (ba-dum tish) in the head. Gollum grabbed a musket and opened fire. Temmie infected the minds of Sayer forces with brain-damaging memes. M&M and Nate swung their swords. And Joe was locked in an epic battle with Eric Carson. "Those powers will get the better of you!" Eric shouted, firing a disintegrator blast. Joe blocked it with a shield. "Not when I've kept my emotions in check." "What are you, the Hulk or something?!" Eric screamed. "No. I'm more powerful than him," replied Joe, forming a replica of Big's wrist blades around his arms. Eric threw a thermal detonator at Joe's face. Joe smacked it away with his blades, blowing up one of the Sayer forces to the side of him. "Is this really what you want, Eric?" Joe asked. "This is too far. You bully me, you don't destroy me." "I prey on the weak and wimpy!" Eric yelled. "AND YOU'RE AT THE TOP OF MY LIST!" "How can I be at the top of your list when I'm no longer weak nor wimpy?" Eric growled. "You may have all that power at your command, but underneath that energy force is just another Moraliste, helpless, inferior, and WEAK." Joe tightened his fist. "Then if you're so sure of that, come put me down. I'll be ready." "If you say so, dicknugget." Joe prepared for his second fight with Eric. Eric kept shooting with his arm cannon but Joe, with his new superpowers, was to fast for him. He dodged each blast that came at him. He was just waiting for the right moment. With all his power, he blasted an energy blast straight at Eric. Eric fell, defeated. Joe flew toward him getting ready to finish off Eric. "Joe, no!" cried Nate. "Any last words Eric? Now how do you feel to be the PREY? HUH? Not so fun, is it?" Joe spat in his ear. "How does it feel Eric?" In reply Eric said "Master Sayer, we need you..." Suddenly, the planet started to rumble... The foggy sky turned to a dark red as lighting stuck. Big used his rocket boots to fly up above the fog. He flew back down quickly. ¨The Darkness is here!¨ Big said with fear. It went lower and soon, below the fog. Suddenly, The Sayer flew out of the Darkness. Before it could say anything, Nate threw his Plasma Sword at it. It cut of it's arm, but it grew back in just a few seconds. ¨You...¨ said Link through gritted teeth. ¨You have killed nearly half my army.¨ The Sayer said. ¨But try getting through THIS!!¨ He shot a red laser a the team. Right before it could hit him, Joe used his shield against it. Nate saw that he was losing strength quickly. ¨Joe's gonna DIE soon if we don't do something.¨ said Nate. ¨What should we-¨ ¨sigh... This.¨ said an annoyed Seven. He slowed down the Sayer, Joe, & Eric & his army. Nate grabbed Joe and ran back to the ship. ¨Oh, they are NOT getting away AGAIN!!¨ The Sayer yelled. He snapped his fingers, making the Darkness aim towards Big's ship. ¨Everyone, grab on to somthing!¨ Joe yelled. The Darkness was sucking up everything in sight. Trees, snow, even the air. Suddenly the ship began to rise. ¨It's too strong!¨ said Seven. He accidentally let go of his time staff, and it got sucked up. Time now moved normally again. Joe shot a laser at the Sayer, hurting him. ¨IMA KEEEELLL YOUU!! He yelled with anger. The Sayer used some kind of Telekinesis, pulling away some of with friends. ¨HELLLLLPPP! Temmie yelled. A cage appeared next to him. He put Link, Seven, Temmie and Zeroay in the cage, leaving just Joe, Nate, M&M, Gollum, & Big free. ¨What the...¨ The Sayer was confused. ¨Why can't I move you?¨ He was trying to pick him up with Telekinesis, but his shield was protecting him. "Whatever.¨ He said. ¨If you want you friends back, that go and GET 'EM!!¨ He threw the cage into The Darkness. ¨Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take over the Prime Dimension. Bye!¨ And with another flash of lightning, The Sayer, The destroyed ship, and Eric and his friends all vanished. The group reappeared in the Sayer's dimension. "Now it is only a matter of time before the Prime Dimension bows to me!" The Sayer cackled. "And as for the rebel group... consider them trolled by my polls!" Eric looked at the Sayer. "Fine, whatever, but you let Joe get away!" "Not to worry, Eric Carson, he is defeated now. He can't bother us," said the Sayer. "That's not what I meant! You promised me that you would turn that dicknugget over to me after we beat everybody else! You just left him on the ice planet!" "In time, my loyal commander," replied the Sayer. "There are things we need to do." "NO!" Eric yelled. "I want Joe, and I want him NOW!" The Sayer suddenly was in Eric's face. "You are NOT in a position to make demands. I suggest that you listen to me, or you'll face an even worse fate than Moraliste will ever get." Eric growled. "Yes, sir." And he walked off. He walked into the Sayer's stockpile. "There's gotta be something effective that I can use against him in here." Then he found something. A shiny, glowing red gem. "This looks promising." He ran back to the main hall. The Sayer was preparing his interdimensional jump. "Come, my army, and we will finally take over the prime dimension once and for all." "Hey, Sayer," said Eric. "Do you know what this is?" "What are you doing with that?!" The Sayer roared. "That is the Fusion Gem! It is not to be used by something like you!" Eric's eyes narrowed. "Fusion Gem, huh, Then I guess it would be bad if I did... THIS?!" He plunged the Gem into the Sayer's chest. The Sayer screamed. Eric screamed. A red vortex appeared around the Sayer and Eric. They were being drawn together. And in a bright flash, all of the Sayer's forces were blown off their feet. They looked up to see a being of evil. A being of hatred. A being that looked like it wanted to destroy the prime dimension - which it did. Eric Carson and the Sayer were one. A maniacal, terrifying laugh filled the entire dimension. ¨I AM NOW SAYIC!!!!!!¨ The thing shouted. END OF PART 1 Inter-Part Story: The Origin of the Sayer Meanwhile, in the other dimension, on Zythar, Big was fixing his ship which had suffered minor damage during the attack. Joe was confused and scared. ¨Wh-Who WAS that?¨ Joe said to himself. ¨It seems to activate my powers in the same way that Eric does.¨ Nate walked over to him and sat next to him. ¨Hey, um Joe?¨ Nate said. ¨Remember how I said that I died in a battle with an evil spirit?¨ ¨Yeah? Was that the spirit?¨ ¨Yep. I hate him as much as you do.¨ ¨How'd he become so evil anyway?¨ Gollum & Big walked in the barracks. They had heard their conversation. ¨Well, Joe...¨ Gollum started. ¨A long time ago in a galaxy far fa-¨ Big taped his mouth shut with duct tape. ¨It all started about 10 years ago", Big said. "The Sayer used to be part of our gang, friends with each and everyone of us. We knew him as Marty. Our master, Trapper Clicker, had foreshadowed he had great potential as he had special powers. Marty trained everyday with Trapper outside for as long as he could. But, soon, he began to dislike Trapper's harsh acts on him. One, day Marty found a box on the ground. He opened it up and it popped out a recording. It said that Marty could have all the power he wanted if he would kill Trapper. As, Marty thought about the consequences of this murderer, he began to think about his friends. But when he thought about it, he actually hated them. They treated him terribly because he got the most attention from Trapper. Soon, he he made his decision of what to do. "The next day, Marty greeted Trapper, and then quickly shot a blast of explosion at Trapper. But Trapper, being well trained, dodged the blast. They quickly began to fight - Marty with his powers and Trapper with his witted mind and his special sword. But the master had grown old, and eventually weakened. Marty was just about to kill him when Gollum, Temmie, Seven and I encountered them outside. Marty knew he had limited time to kill Trapper, so with all his power he shot a blast and killed him. We were all shocked to see this. We went to attack Marty, but were too late. The Darkness had appeared, and it sucked Marty in it and disappeared. "Marty had then met his new master, Alex Carey, a cruel leader of evil group, the Pollers. As, time passed, Marty, now calling himself the Sayer, rebelled against Alex Carey, who had saved him before, and gained the throne of the Pollers. "He led the Pollers in an invasion of the planet we colonized, Planet GC. You already know from Nate that he cursed everyone on the planet to die in three days. We were able to drive out the invasion, but we lost Nate. Thankfully, we were able to clone him and bring him back. Since then the Sayer has been lying dormant, until now." "Wow... that's quite a story..." said Joe. "Yeah, and the betrayal was the hardest on me," said Big. "I was the one who always thought there was some good in him. And I was proved wrong." "Well, that was you. I never trusted Marty. I always thought he was trouble," said Gollum. "I get it, guys," said Joe. "The Sayer is your enemy, and you have conflicting emotions about him. Now, we need to go rescue our friends before The Sayer destroys my home!" "Exactly how are we going to do that?" asked Gollum? "The Darkness is impossible to survive in, escape, and enter!" "We can use some of my special masks that let us breath in any environment," replied Big. "And getting into the Darkness is no problem with this," said Nate, holding the gun that got Joe and Nate to Mythical Mountain. They put on their masks, and got ready. "When I fire my gun, it's going to be like a mini-Darkness, it'll be sucking everything in. So go in quick!" said Nate. He fired. And they dived in before Big's ship could get damaged. Part 2 Chapter 7 - Inhospitable Mobile-Dimension The inside of the Darkness was nothing Joe could've ever imagined. They landed in a swirling void, presumably modified by The Sayer, because of all the darkness and minimal red lights. ¨Ugh.¨ M&M said with disgust. ¨This place is even worse than I thought it would be.¨ They floated in the void while tons of debris moved past them. ¨How do we find our friends?¨ Nate said. "Maybe Joe can use his powers," said Big. "Try and sense them, Joe." Joe looked around the Darkness. He put his index and middle finger up to his forehead. "I can't really see... it's all cloudy and corrupt..." Joe was sweating. He jerked back his hand suddenly. "Are you okay?" asked Big. "It took some fighting, but I know where are friends are. There is some bad news, however." "What?" they all asked. "That sensing caused a disruption. The Darkness knows we're here." A loud boom echoed throughout the void. "I SEE YOU!" roared the Darkness. "Joe, get us out of here!" shouted Nate. Joe grabbed the group with his powers. "Hang on!" He flew through the Darkness, dodging the debris that it sucked up. "YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" The Darkness boomed. Joe weaved through the mass of random objects. "We're almost there!" Suddenly, tendrils grew out of the air. It groped at the group as it flew by. "Take this!" Joe shouted. He unleashed an energy shockwave, disintegrating the tendrils. "I see them!" Big called. He pointed at a clear area. The cage that held Seven, Link, Temmie and Zeroay was in the centre. They flew up to the cage. The rest of the group were motionless, their mouths agape and their eyes rolled. "What happened to them?" Joe shuddered. "We told you, the Darkness is inhospitable," said Gollum. "Fortunately, they're not dead yet." Big sliced open the cage with his wrist blades. He put masks on each of them. Link, Temmie, Seven and Zeroay woke with a gasp. "You came back for us!" exclaimed Zeroay. "We weren't just gonna let you die here!" said Joe. Suddenly, the Darkness roared, "OH, YOU WILL, AND YOU WILL DIE WITH THEM!!!" The void started to close in around them. "Together!" Joe shouted. They huddled, and Joe put a shield around them. "Nate, fire your gun!" he said. Nate was happy to oblige. In a flash, they were in the Prime Dimension. "Thanks, guys," said Link. "Anytime," replied Big. "Now let's go save the Prime Dimension." "Hold on a minute," said Joe. "I want to teach you guys a song..." Chapter 8 - Rocked! The citizens of Joe's home city looked up as a red creature suddenly materialized in the sky. "I AM SAYIC!" It screamed. "AND YOU ARE MY PREY!!!" The Poller army appeared in the sky, one by one, and dropped down on the city. Everyone screamed as the attack began. Sayic laughed his maniacal laugh. "NOW NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Then... Stomp-stomp-clap! Stomp-stomp-clap! Stomp-stomp-clap! Stomp-stomp-clap! Sayic looked behind him. Joe and his friends were standing majestic on a hill, doing a stomp-clap rhythm. "I thought I disposed of you all!" Sayic shouted. "How are you here? And what are you doing?!" Then Joe started to sing: "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over this place!" Then they all sang: "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" "Why are you singing? Cut that out!" Sayic yelled. Joe continued: "Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over this place! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" "I'm warning you! Stop singing!" Sayic screamed. Joe just kept on going: "Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day You got mud on your face Big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!" "THAT'S IT!!!!!" Sayic screamed. He charged at the group. Joe waited for the right time. Joe and his friends then unleashed their power.....right after he turned on an amped radio tah play the same song. Joe immediately shot a burst of yellow lightning at Sayic, which stunned him. ¨C'mon guys!¨ Joe said. ¨I'll handle The Sayer. You guys get the Poller army!¨ Everyone except Joe ran past the Sayer towards the Pollers, who were about to blow up the Moraliste home. They saw Dick and Celia Moraliste looking out the bay window in fear. They began to fight the Pollers while Joe was fighting Sayic. Joe flew towards Sayic and got on his face. He continuously zapped him as Sayic tried to get him off. Joe then looked at it's face. He saw the Sayer's face, as he expected. But he saw he had Eric's evil eyes and his hair. ¨Weird.¨ He thought. ¨It's almost like Eric and the Sayer are one!¨ While he was thinking, a rift appeared next to them. Sayic stuck his index finger into it. When his finger came out came out, it was covered in lava. Joe knew what was gonna happen. He was gonna get a wet willie - no, a LAVA WILLIE! Meanwhile, as Joe was fighting Sayic, the others were struggling against the Pollers. Each member feared for there lives as the Pollers surrounded them. Seven and Link were surrounded by 3 Pollers, Gollum, M&M, and Zeroay were surrounded by 6, and Big was on the ground below Dorian. "Its over, BiggerNate. You're defeated. Sayic will kill the boy and I will kill you and all of your friends. Any last words?" Big struggled to say anything as Dorians foot was on him. At last he said something... "NEVERRRRRRRR!!!!" He blasted his rocket boots in Dorian's face, then flew straight at Sayic and Joe. Sayic was about to give Joe the Lava Willie, but Joe quickly kicked him in the crotch. Sayic slammed him on the ground and prepared a blast. "Time to die, dicknugget." He fired. But something got in the way before the blast hit Joe. Big. Everyone turned to see Big get blasted out of the sky. As Joe rolled over to see Sayic laughing again, he was filled with rage once again. But this time, there was no way he was ever going to regain control. Eyes red, Joe blasted his full body into the Sayic, knocking him down. Shocked, the Sayic tried to get up, but was too late. Joe, letting all his anger out, was down on him punching him with all his force. Blue blood gushed from the Sayic's face. It looked as the Sayic was defeated. Joe hammered one more punch at the Sayic. "You cannot defeat me dicknugget", the Sayic murmured struggling to breath. "Not yet.. THE SAYIC CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED". And with that, Joe shot a final blast at him. The Sayic lied dead. When the other Pollers saw this, they fled away through Darkness. The Pollers master had been defeated. Chapter 9 - Say Goodbye A red light lit up in the now dead Sayic. The Sayer and Eric were no longer one. They separated, and laid on the ground, with the Fusion Gem between them. Nate and his friends ran over to Joe. He was now crying. ¨What are you so sad about?¨ Nate asked. ¨We WON!!¨ Joe pointed to his right. Everyone looked over there to see Big, laying motionless on the ground with his limbs mangled. They all ran towards him. ¨Joe...¨ Big said very weakly. ¨Thanks for... helping me win. You sure were... a good co-pilot!¨ He said with a smile. He gestured for Joe to lean in closer. ¨Carry on... for me... wear my armor... and continue my duties... in my honor...¨ he wheezed. And in his final breath, he said, "Thank you all... for everything..." His eyes closed. Joe could see tears in Nate's eyes. ¨I-I'm sorry everyone...¨ Nate said sadly. "Big was one of our most noble fighters," Nate said. "He willingly joined the Great War despite hailing from a peaceful planet. He sacrificed his duties to battle for the greater good. He saw the good in everyone, when others couldn't. He was truly one of us, and I could not be more proud to say that his journey is complete. "He went out like a hero, sacrificing his life to save his friend. He served us well, in this battle, in the Great War, and everything in between. Big will always be remembered as one of the great ones." He then turned to Big's body, and saluted with his index and middle finger - the salute of Big's home planet. "Say goodbye." Everyone around them did the same. Joe turned to the group. "You'll help me with whatever I have to do for him, right?" "Of course we will," replied Nate, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're one of us now." And with that, everyone cheered for their new friend, their newest member of their team, the one that Big saved, and the beater of the Sayer. Joe smiled. He had found a new family, through his new friends, and they were going to help him find his purpose. Everything was going to be okay. Just then, everyone heard a noise. They turned to see Eric Carson was still alive, and was trying to get up. "Great!" Gollum shouted. "We're not done yet!" "Wait," said Joe. Eric staggered to his feet. He looked at the group, with weak eyes. "I'm sorry..." And he collapsed again. Joe walked over to him. "Eric." Eric looked up at the one who was almost his executioner. "Joe..." Joe realized that was the first time he had called him by his name and not "dicknugget." He crouched down by him. "The Sayer did something to you." "He told me that I could have pretty much everything that I wanted if I killed you. I didn't mean to go that far... I swear..." Joe helped him to his feet. "I'm just glad you're safe." Eric paused, and then said, "Why? I've been bullying you for years now. I worked with a evil spirit to conquer the universe, and I tried to destroy you. Why the heck you you want me safe?" Joe processed that. He then looked over to Big's body on the ground. "Because I can see the good in you." Joe gestured to the group. "We can help you, Eric. You have the potential to become of of us. You don't have to be the bad guy." Eric watched as Joe reached out his hand. "What do you say, Eric Carson?" Eric thought. But then he sighed and turned away. "Thanks for the offer." "Eric," pleaded Joe, "We can help you." Eric turned back to Joe. "I don't need help." Eric Carson walked away. "See you soon, Joe." Joe turned back to his friends. "He'll be back." "Yeah," said Nate, "He will." Chapter 10 - One of Them A few months later, Joe was walking on the street next to Nate, Seven, M&M, Link, Gollum, and Temmie. Joe had a hard time getting over Big, but those days were over. He was now happy and rolled on with life. His friends always were nice to him and joked around. He felt as if he was one of the Anti-Polls. THE END Credits Creator - Meme_Machine Authors - Meme_Machine, BiggerNate91, Nate Clone, Gollum, MightyBannas, 7o'clock, 0a1s2d3f4g5h (add your name) Editors - BiggerNate91, Meme_Machine, TemmieGamer, 7o'clock, Gollum, 0a1s2d3f4g5h (add your name) The After Scene Joe was sleeping in his room, now living with the Anti-Polls. Joe, alarmed by his nightmare, woke up to see everyone else asleep. As he woke up, he saw a red light coming rapidly at him. Suddenly he heard something roaring towards his apartment and then blacked out.... Category:Stories Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Adventure